Will I keep the Faith?
by noona961019
Summary: "Baiklah, Jaejoongie.. Aku akan mendekatkan Changmin dengan Kyu.. Setidaknya, Aku berusaha.." *Bad sumarry* Warning: AU, OOC, Crack Pairing, crossover Suju-DBSK. Don't like Don't Read!
1. The Beginning

**Will I keep the Faith?**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior & DBSK © SM-Ent.**

**Their member © theirself and God.**

**Aku cuma berharap punya Abang Donge & Jino#PLAK!**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Hurt**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, YAOI, Crack Pairing.**

**Pairing:**

**KyuMin*tapi blom kelihatan*. Di Chappie ini lebih didominasi oleh JaeMin. Slight MinKyu & YunMin.**

**A/N:**

**Karena ada desakan dari Unnie. Jadilah, Author bikin FF Crossover Suju-DBSK ini. Enjoy reading!~**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Annyeong, Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Panggil saja, Kyuhyun atau Kyu atau apalah, sesukamu. XD

Saat ini, Aku sudah kelas 2 SMA. Seharusnya, Aku masih kelas 1, tapi.. Kemampuan otakku yang melebihi kapasitas(?) sehingga berhasil membuatku naik kelas 1 tingkat.*narsis amat nih namja!*

Saat ini, Aku sedang berjalan menuju ke sekolah. Eiits, Bukan apa-apa kok, Aku berjalan soalnya jarak rumah ke sekolah itu deket, and kata Ahra~noona, Kami sekeluarga harus penghematan untuk masa depan yang cerah.*apaan neh?*

Kakiku terhenti sejenak setelah melewati gerbang sekolah. Telingaku mendengar deru mobil sport berhenti di depan gerbang. Siapa sih, mengganggu banget?

Kutolehkan kepalaku.

...

"Minnie~ah.. Baik-baik di sekolah, ya? Nanti Kalau sudah pulang, Minnie~ah telpon, ntar Aku jemput.. Arra?" Seorang Namja yang tak Ku kenal menggerayangi dagu Seorang Namja aegyo yang sangat Aku kenal. Bodoh, Aku bukan hanya mengenalnya.. Tapi, Aku...

Kulihat, Namja aegyo itu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Kulihat ekor matanya yang sepertinya mengarah padaku, tatapannya.. Tatapan datarnya seolah membiusku. Sekejap, kulihat Namja yang menyetir mobil mencium bibirnya sekilas, lalu turun dari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu bagi 'putri'-nya itu.

Kulihat Namja aegyo itu tersenyum polos pada Namja didepannya.

"Gomapta, Yunho~ah.."Kudengar Ia berbisik pelan padanya. Aku tak mengalihkan pandanganku pada mereka. Sepertinya Namja tinggi itu mengernyit melihatku yang memandang scene-kemesraan-mereka.

"Kau kenal dia, Minnie~ah?"Tanyanya. Sungmin menggeleng pelan, demi tuhan Aku dapat melihat seringaiannya padaku. Aku memalingkan wajahku dan segera berlari dari sana.

Aku benci Kau, Hyung!~

**Kyuhyun's POV END**

**.**

**.**

Seorang Namja tinggi memasuki kelas dengan wajah cerianya. Ia menghampiri Namja yang sedaritadi menyandarkan kepalanya di meja, pandangannya terarah kebawah.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa Kau, huh?"Sapanya. Wajah tampannya mengernyit melihat keadaan Namja Berambut auburn ikal itu. Kyuhyun tak bergeming. "Ah, menyesal Aku khawatir padamu, Kyu!"Gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Pandangannya terarah pada tangan Kyuhyun yang memencet-mencet PSP hitam yang diletakkan di kolong mejanya. Pantas saja, orang ini nggak bergeming.==''

Tanpa sadar, senyum tipis terukir di bibir Namja bernama Changmin itu. "Eh, Kyu. Kau mau Battle Game denganku? Kalau Kau mau, Starcraft versi baru jadi milikmu.."

Kyuhyun mendongak, memandangi Namja yang lebih muda beberapa hari darinya itu dengan tatapan bersemangat, "AKU MAU, MIN!"

**.**

**.**

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Ia tersenyum melihat dua-orang-yang-dipojokan-itu sangat akrab. Walau sebenarnya, dadanya sedikit sesak melihatnya. Ia meletakkan tas di bangkunya.

"Annyeong, Sungmin.."Sapa seorang Namja manis bernama Wookie yang duduk disebelah Sungmin.

"Annyeong, Wookie.."Balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis. Mata hitam Wookie mengawasi dua orang Namja yang duduk berdua di pojokan sambil memainkan PSP.

"Kau nggak cemburu?"Tanyanya to the point. Kening Sungmin berkerut tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"Namja aegyo ini benar-benar nggak mengerti rupanya.

"Melihat Changmin dan Kyu..."Bisik Wookie dengan nada ragu.

"Wae? Kenapa harus cemburu?"Tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum... Senyum palsu.

"Kau menyukainya. Iya kan Minnie~ah?"Kata-kata Wookie seolah menohok dada Sungmin. Dadanya benar-benar sakit sekarang.

"A.. Ani Wookie. Lupakan saja, itu.."Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dari Wookie yang tampaknya tak puas dengan jawaban Sahabatnya.

"Ya, Minnie~ah.. Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Mianhae.."Sesal Wookie sambil mendengus panjang.

"Gwaenchana, Wookie~ah.. Sepertinya, Aku butuh sendiri.."Gumam Sungmin, lalu melangkah ke luar kelas. Wookie hanya bisa menatap punggung Namja itu sekilas sambil merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berlari menuju ke atap sekolah. Setidaknya, hal itu bisa membuatnya tenang sejenak. Ia memutuskan untuk bolos hari ini.

Setibanya disana, Ia duduk sambil memandangi langit pagi. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis.

'Kenapa Dunia tak pernah adil?' Batinnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Putaran-Putaran masa lalunya berputar bagaikan film dalam bayangannya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Minnie ah.."Panggil seorang Namja yang tertidur di Kasur pasien. Tangan kirinya ditusuk oleh infus, kelihatan menyakitkan sekali.

"Jaejoongie.. Wae?"Namja bernama Jaejoong mengubah posisinya dari telentang menjadi duduk, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Jangan memaksakan diri, Joongie.."Raut wajah khawatir benar-benar tergambar pada wajah Sungmin.

"Waktuku nggak lama, Minnie~ah.."Gumamnya masih dengan menunduk, Air mata membasahi pipinya yang memucat. Sungmin terperangah.

"Apa maksudmu, Joongie? Kau nggak boleh bilang begitu.. Kau harus kuat.."Tanpa terasa, Air mata Namja aegyo itu juga ikut mengalir. Ia tak pernah ingin sahabatnya meninggalkan Dia selama-lamanya. Baiklah, Ia tahu Jaejoong sahabatnya, memiliki penyakit kronis, tapi kan...

"Ah, Minnie.."Namja cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya. Pucat, itu kesan Sungmin melihat wajah Jaejoong yang putih susu menjadi sebegitu pucat. "Jika Aku pergi, Tolong jaga Changmin. Arra? Jaga Dia, jangan membuatnya sakit hati, Minnie~ah.. Aku mohon.."Butiran kristal mengalir dari wajah pucat Jaejoong. Tanpa terasa, Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Minnie~ah.. Dekatkanlah Ia dengan seseorang yang Ia cintai. Jangan biarkan Ia sakit hati. Aku mohon, Minnie.."Pintanya. Sungmin mengangguk lagi, air matanya tak sanggup lagi Ia tahan. "Terakhir, peluk Aku, Minnie~ah..."Pintanya halus. Sungmin langsung mendekap tubuh rapuh itu dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong tersenyum tulus.

"Sa.. Rang.. Hae.."Ucap Jaejoong terbata-bata, seketika senyum damai terlukis di wajahnya. Senyum terakhirnya... Sungmin membelalakkan mata kelincinya, tak menyangka mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seseorang yang merasa dirinya mendekati ajal. Ia menyentuh tangan Jaejoong, tangan yang dulu begitu terampil memasak kini menjadi sangat pucat dan.. Dingin... Air mata Sungmin mengalir lagi.

TES TES..

Sesuatu yang kental, berwarna kemerahan, dan berbau amis menyentuh pundaknya.

Darah...

Jaejoongie.. Kau mimisan..

Tapi, kenapa matamu tertutup, hah?

Lagipula senyum macam apa itu?

Hey, Aku belum menjawab pernyataan cintamu, kan?

Jangan tertidur, Jaejoongie.. Jebal..

Nado, Saranghae, Jaejoongie..

Sungmin membelai pelan rambut Jaejoong yang benar-benar menipis. Pasti karena penyakit sialan itu. Huh! Penyakit terkutuk!

Sungmin menidurkan Jaejoong pada Kasur pasien. Air matanya mengalir sangat deras..

Pupil matanya menangkap Jaejoong yang tersenyum. Senyum yang benar-benar damai. Seakan mengatakan Ia tak apa-apa dan menyiratkan untuk selalu mengingat pesannya tadi. Darah sekitar lubang hidungnya mengering. Sungmin tak dapat lagi merasakan hembusan nafas Namja itu, bahkan detak jantungnya.

Kenapa Kau pergi secepat itu, Joongie?

"AAARRRGGHHH... JAEJOONGIIIEEEE.."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Sungmin menghapus air matanya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong dan Changmin. Pada keduanya. Ia merasa gagal sebagai sahabat, Ia tak berhasil menjaga Jaejoong dan Menyembuhkannya dari sakitnya.

Masih terbayang saat itu. Saat Changmin menangis, sangat merasa kehilangan Hyung-nya. Bahkan sempat ingin bunuh diri. Ya, Jaejoong menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut tentang penyakitnya pada Changmin. Karena Ia tak ingin Changmin ikut khawatir padanya, Changmin adalah dongsaeng satu-satunya sekaligus yang menjadi kesayangannya.

'Kau bodoh, Lee Sungmin!' Batinnya pada dirinya sendiri. Air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Beban ini terlalu berat.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Aku jatuh cinta, Minnie~Hyung.."

"Pada Siapa, Changmin?"

"Dia.. Kyu, Hyung. Aku sangat mencintainya.."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Minnie~ah.. Dekatkanlah Ia dengan seseorang yang Ia cintai. Jangan biarkan Ia sakit hati. Aku mohon, Minnie.."

Kata-kata terakhir Jaejoong berputar dalam memori Sungmin.

"Jaejoongie.. Bagaimana jika Aku juga mencintai orang yang dicintai Changmin?"Ia menjeda perkataannya. "Apakah Kau akan membenciku?"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N:**

Haaah.. Entah kenapa Author ampe meratapi kejadian Jaejoong itu.. Terlalu sedih buat Author.. Hueee...*lari ke pelukan Jino*

Bagi yg pengen tahu kenapa Sungmin kok bisa ama Yunho, chapter depan mungkin ada ceritanya.. Kkk

Eh, disini KyuMin-nya belum terasa ya?

MinKyu-nya juga masih kurang.

Malah JaeMin yg merajalela.. Hahaha..

Keep it or delete?

.

So, Mind to Review?


	2. a Sacrifice

**Will I Keep the Faith?**

**Chapter 2**

**By Noona961019**

**Disclaimer:**

**Super Junior & DBSK belong to SM-Ent, Themselves, and also God.**

**Donghae & Jino are Mine*PLAK!***

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, YAOI (BL), Crack Pairing.**

**Pairing:**

**KyuMin. Slight MinKyu & YunMin**

**A/N:**

**Author balik lagi bawa FF Chapter 2. So, Enjoy Reading!~**

**.**

**.**

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, sepasang mata milik Namja itu sama sekali tak terkonsentrasi pada Guru yang menjelaskan pelajaran Matematika, pelajaran favoritnya. Pikirannya masih bergumul pada bayangan orang itu. Namja itu.

Ia menyenggol lengan Namja disampingnya pelan. Yang disenggol mengaduh pelan kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Namja yang menyenggolnya. "A.. Apa sih, Kyu? Lagi pelajaran lho.."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Nggak papa sih.." Ia nyengir kuda. "Cuma..."

Namja disampingnya mengernyit, "Cuma?"

"Changmin.. Kau tahu dimana Sungmin~Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Ini sebenarnya yang benar-benar ingin tanyakan. Sesekali Changmin melirik ke arah bangku kosong disebelah Wookie. Memang tak ada orang disitu. Apa Sungmin membolos?

"A.. Aku nggak tahu, Kyu. Mungkin, Sungmin~Hyung membolos." Bisik Changmin. Untunglah Guru yang saat ini mengajar adalah Siwon~Songsaengnim, yang sangat terkenal karena Ia cakep, tajir, alim, baik hati dan yang lebih penting BuDi.. Alias Budeg Dikit. Jadi, Guru itu nggak bisa denger Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang lagi ngerumpi sekarang. Bersyukurlah Kalian berdua*PLETAK!*.

Sekilas, Raut wajah Kyuhyun yang khawatir semakin menjadi-jadi. "Aku khawatir, Min. Beberapa bulan terakhir, Ia jadi sering bolos."

Changmin hanya menundukkan kepala, bosan dengan topik pembicaraan ini. "Perhatian sekali, Kyu.." Ia memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja.." Sewot Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyukai Sungmin~Hyung?" Tebak Changmin sambil memainkan pena ditangannya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tersedak walau kini Ia tak sedang makan.

Siwon Songsaengnim menghentikan kegiatan belajar mengajarnya sebentar yang terganggu dengan 'acara batuk-batuk' Kyuhyun. "Waeyo, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"A.. Aniya, Songsaengnim.."

**.**

**.**

Sungmin, Pemuda itu masih berada di atap sekolah. Merenung.. Mencari jawaban dari hati terdalamnya..

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Minnie~ah.. Jangan menangis lagi.."

"Minnie~ah.. Jangan bersedih.."

"Kita sama kehilangannya Minnie~ah.. BooJae juga sahabatku.. Jangan seolah-olah Kau yang paling merasa kehilangan. Karena Aku juga.. Aku juga sangat kehilangan BooJae-ku.. Sahabatku.."

"Uljima.. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu.."

"Minnie~ah, bagaimana jika Aku bilang Aku menyukaimu?"

"Aku yang Akan menjagamu, Minnie~ah. Tenang saja. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia.. Saranghae, Lee Sungmin.."

"Aku tak peduli Kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku atau tidak. Tapi, Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Aku nggak perlu jawabanmu.."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Sekelebat bayangan itu menghampirinya lagi. Jung Yunho, Namja keras kepala yang selalu berkata akan selalu menjaganya. Namja yang selalu menyayanginya, bukan.. Mencintainya. Namja yang bahkan rela menunggu, walau jelas-jelas cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namja bodoh, itu dalam Kamus Lee Sungmin. Tapi, kenapa sekarang Ia malah menjalin hubungan dengan Namja itu?

Entahlah, Ia kasihan padanya. Ia tak bisa menolaknya. Asal Kau tahu, Jaejoong, Ia yang mendekatkan Yunho dengan Sungmin. Walau sebenarnya, Jaejoong juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Yunho atau tepatnya pada Sungmin.

Yunho yang meminta Jaejoong untuk lebih mendekatkan Sungmin dengannya. Jaejoong benar-benar membantunya, bahkan hingga nafas terakhirnya. Setiap melihat Yunho, Seolah-olah Jaejoong ada disana. Rasa bersalah yang sangat mendalam berkelebat dalam diri Sungmin.

Ia menerima permintaan Yunho. Ia menjadi kekasihnya, walau hatinya bukan untuk Yunho. Ini semua dilakukan untuk menebus kesalahan sekaligus membahagiakan Jaejoong disana.

Egois? Memang. Hidup itu memang egois.

Yunho-pun tahu itu. Namun, Ia tak pernah menolak dijadikan 'pelarian' seperti itu, malah senang. Maka dari itu Sungmin bilang Yunho adalah si Super Bodoh.

Rasa bersalahnya benar-benar berlipat pada Yunho. Namun..

"Baiklah, Jaejoongie.." Ia menghela nafas. Jejak air mata masih membekas di kedua pipi chubby-nya. "Aku akan mendekatkan Changmin dengan Kyu.. Setidaknya, Aku berusaha.." Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

'Aku akan belajar menyayangi Yunho, sekaligus...'

**.**

**.**

"Hyaa.. Minnie~ah.. Kau darimana saja, hey? Sampe-sampe bolos 4 jam pelajaran? Gwaenchanayo?" Wookie memberondong beragam pertanyaan pada Namja aegyo yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Anniya.. Hanya mencari udara segar, Wookie.. Tenanglah.." Ia mendudukkan diri di kursinya.

"Wajahmu kusut.." Wookie merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil tissue. Ia benda berwarna putih tersebut pada Classmates-nya itu. "Lihatlah wajahmu, Minnie~ah.. Seperti Zombie.. Hehe.."

Sungmin ikutan tersenyum sekilas, kemudian mengambil tissue dari tangan kawannya itu. "Gomawo, Wookie~ah.."

**.**

**.**

"Minnie~hyung tadi darimana saja? Bolos kok ga ngajak-ngajak.." Goda Namja tinggi yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Sungmin. Otomatis Sungmin memukul puncak kepala Namja tersebut.

"Ya, Changminnie! Kalau Aku mengajakmu bolos, Apa kata Jaejoongie nanti, huh?" Gerutu Sungmin, namun segera ditariknya ketika melihat reaksi Changmin yang kini menunduk dalam. "Mianhae, Changminnie.. Aku nggak-"

"Gwaenchana, Hyung.. Hanya saja.. Aku.. Aku rindu Jae~Hyung.." Ungkapnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku. "Bagaimana jika nanti Kita pergi ke makamnya?"

"Arra, Changminnie.." Sungmin tersenyum, lalu sedikit berjinjit untuk mengelus rambut Changmin. Tak disangka Namja ini telah tumbuh, semakin hari semakin dewasa. Bahkan tinggi badannya-pun begitu..*Umin envy nih, ye?*

**.**

**.**

"Annyeong.." Sapa seorang Namja.

"Annyeong.." Balas Namja berambut ikal yang barusaja disapanya. "Mian.."

"Jung Yunho imnida.." Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Namja didepannya. Mau tak mau Namja didepannya menggamit tangan Yunho.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida.." Balasnya. Kemudian tersenyum dipaksa.

"Mianhae. Kau kan Anak yang tadi pagi?" Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Bisa minta tolong panggilkan Lee Sungmin XI-IPA?" Pinta Yunho.

"Mianhae. Bukannya tadi pagi Sungmin~ssi bilang Ia tak kenal denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencari-cari alasan. Malas juga sebenarnya berurusan dengan 'pacarnya' Sungmin ini. Yunho tertawa.

"Ayolah, Kyuhyun~ssi. Meskipun Kau bilang tak mengenalnya, Kau tadi pagi kan sudah melihatnya?" Ternyata Yunho cukup pintar untuk membuat Kyuhyun mengutuki kata-katanya sendiri. Kyuhyun hendak membuka mulut, namun segera Ia tutup ketika mendengar perkataan Yunho. "Jangan bilang Kau melupakan seperti apa wajahnya. Ia terlalu manis untuk dilupakan, Kyuhyun~ssi.." Yunho tergelak lagi. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, perkataan Yunho yang barusan sangat telak bagi Dirinya sendiri. Padahal, Ia barusaja menyusun kata-kata, 'Aku lupa wajahnya' yang pada akhirnya hancur berantakan.

"Arasseo, Yunho~ssi.. Tunggulah.." Si Evil akhirnya menyerah dan berlalu dari sana. Kesal rasanya berhadapan dengan 'pemilik Sungmin' itu. Orang yang menyebalkan sekali. 'Kenapa Aku jadi panas begini yah?' Pikirnya sambil berjalan pergi.

"Anak yang unik.." Gumam Yunho pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cepat melewati koridor. Sesampainya di kelas, entah mengapa Ia ragu-ragu untuk memanggil Sungmin. Ya, Sungmin memang ada disana. Ia sedang membereskan bukunya dengan Changmin. Senyumnya yang benar-benar manis kadang terkembang di wajahnya yang juga manis. Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun senang melihatnya begitu. Ia menutup matanya begitu membuka pintu.

KRIET..

Bunyi pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu benar-benar menggema seluruh sudut ruangan, menghentikan aktifitas Changmin dan Sungmin yang hanya berdua dalam kelas seketika. Kyuhyun mengutuki dirinya dalam hati. 'Sial!'

"Kyuhyunnie ada apa kembali lagi ke kelas?" Tanya Changmin ramah. Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Sungmin~hyung.. Kekasihmu menunggu di luar.." Ujar Kyuhyun. Ekspresinya sulit dijabarkan, antara jealous, marah, dan sebal.

"Mwo?" Koor Changmin dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Ciee.. Minnie~Hyung udah punya pacar.. Gimana ya, kalo Sungjin~Hyung tahu.." Goda Changmin sambil menyeringai setan. Hal tersebut dengan sukses membuat wajah Sungmin dihiasi rona kemerahan. Dengan jengkel Sungmin mencubit lengan kanan Changmin.

"Aku benar-benar lupa Hari ini ada janji dengan Yun.. Jeongmal mianhae, Changminnie.. Hari ini sepertinya, Aku nggak bisa menemanimu ke 'rumah' Jaejoongie.." Sungmin menatap Changmin sayang, sesekali tangannya sibuk merapikan rambut Changmin, sedangkan si Empunya cemberut habis-habisan. Dan seseorang yang ada didepan pintu alias si Kyuhyun nggak mengerti sama sekali pembicaraan mereka berdua. Perutnya terasa tak nyaman ketika Sungmin memanggil nama Jaejoongie, nama seseorang yang tak Ia kenal dengan panggilan semanis itu ditambah melihat perlakuan Sungmin pada Changmin tadi. Masa sih seorang Kyuhyun cemburu? "Mianhae, Aku nggak mungkin membatalkan rencana kami, Tapi sepertinya.. Aku tahu orang yang tepat.." Namja aegyo itu mengerlingkan matanya pada Changmin yang kini membuang muka, wajahnya memerah sekarang karena Ia telah mengetahui maksud perkataan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun~ah.." Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri pada tempatnya. "Kau bisa kan menemani Changminnie?" Tanya Bunny Min. Mungkinkah hidung Kyuhyun yang salah? Semakin Sungmin mendekat, harum tubuhnya semakin terasa. Harum yang menenangkan, Kyuhyun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma itu seakan-akan takut kehilangan.

"Aku mohon, Kyu.." Bisik Sungmin pelan. "Kyunnie.." Gumamnya lagi. Secara tak sadar kata itu terlontar dari mulut Sungmin yang berhasil membuat keduanya mendelikkan kedua matanya. Reflek Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memanas sekarang, andai Sungmin tahu.. Sebenarnya hal itu juga dirasakan Kyuhyun, wajah Namja itu-pun memanas sekarang. Sungmin membalikkan badannya melihat Changmin yang masih membuang muka, Lega rasanya melihat wajah tampan itu masih memerah dimatanya, artinya Changmin tak melihat kejadiannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi, kan?

Kyuhyun mematung. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi, panggilan tadi.. Itu.. Hanya Sungmin yang memanggilnya demikian. 'Kyunnie..' Suara indah itu kembali mengalun dalam memorinya. Mengingatkannya akan masa lalu.

"Baiklah, Minnie~Hyung, Aku akan menemani Changmin~ah.."

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Mian apdetnya lama. Hehe.. Mana ceritanya lebih pendek dari chapter kemarin, udah gitu makin ngaco pula.. Kekeke~~

Gimana chapter ini?

**Big Thanks** to **Tyagothic, Unykyuminmin, hyuniemin, Pipit-SungminniELFishy, ****Minnie Chagiy4****, Nikwon, ****KYUyunJAE04****, ****LittleLiappe****, ****Rhie chan Aoi sora****, ****Yugana Ran****, ****Yuera Kichito -Cloudyue291****, Angel Xiah, ****dfaFallenAngel****, Vela, kiannielf, Priss Uchun, EkaXiahMin Cassie.**

Tanpa kalian Author bukan apa-apa. #sokmelankolis XD

Mind to Review?


End file.
